New Beginnings
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. But this time she doesn't feel like chasing after him. When Bella feels the mating pull, where will she go? When she meets her new mate what surprises will she face? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward had left me. He said "Bella you're just a toy that can be easily fooled, and thrown away. I don't need the likes of you anymore! But do me one thing and don't go looking for trouble only because I know that you wouldn't survive in this world."

My heart felt empty of emotions. I could handle this, my heart didn't feel anything. If we were so called "mates" wouldn't that mean if he said any bad things towards me that he would feel a sense of regret? Or that he couldn't leave me?

Edward had disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving me alone in the forest. I was almost sum what happy. I didn't go chasing after him. I didn't need to. This was my chance to make a better life for myself. A life that I could consider happy and free from all other emotions.

I started back to my house. It was slowly beginning to become dark out, I hurriedly made my way down the path not wanting to get lost at night. I made it to my house. I saw a cop car signaling that Charlie was home. I didn't want to be a bother to him so I opted not to him about the break – up between me and Edward. I didn't want to go through the talk, about how I could do better than Edward. Since I know I could.

I entered the house, I saw Charlie sitting on the sofa watching the game. I entered the kitchen and saw that my dad had attempted to cook. I could only smell the burnt smell of his foolish cooking experiment. I reached for a pan, and grabbed some beef from the fridge. I dumped it into the pan and was going to cook some kind of stew. While that simmered, I grabbed my laptop from my room. I clicked it on and was doing some research as I looked back as I saw that my experiment was about to burn also. I saved it of course as Charlie and I ate in silence.

We picked up the dishes and sat them in the kitchen. When I was done cleaning the kitchen I climbed the stairs to go into my room. I laid upon my bed thinking of what had all happened in such a short time. I knew that I should feel something from the disappearance of my other family. But I didn't and that would always bother me.

I planned tomorrow that I would visit the Cullen's house. So I would know for sure that I wouldn't feel anything. It worried me, that if I didn't feel anything, then what could I feel for the person that I would surly meet in the future? I wanted a clean slate. This was the only option that I had. I closed my eyes intending to go to bed. But a jab of pain encased my heart, I wanted to scream but didn't want to alert Charlie. It was a pulling pain, but what was it trying to pull me too? I blacked out from the pain, as the next thing I would see was the daylight that seeped into my room.

XxX

I awoke the next day in an awkward position. I lifted myself up from the bed and grabbed a towel from the floor and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I placed my hand over my heart. I couldn't feel the pulling pain anymore, but I could guess that it was some kind of mating pull. I had overheard a conversation between Carlisle and Edward one evening. That true mates could always feel a pull towards the mate that they were meant to be with.

I had no clue who my true mate was, or how to find out. I knew that I would soon run into vampires. I mean I knew about the existence of vampires. Edward had said that there was a coven in Italy that over saw the laws of the vampire world. Humans weren't allowed to know about the existence of vampires. If the secret had ever been out they would have two options. To either kill the person, or make them turn into a vampire. Sooner or later I know that they would come for me.

I decided against the shower, and picked out jeans and a t-shirt. I had wound my hair up into a ponytail and left. I started my orange Chevy truck, and went towards the Cullen's residence. Wanting to find out if I had anymore feelings towards them, and hopefully wanting to have new feelings for a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Point of View

I parked my Chevy truck out in front of the Cullen's residence. It looked empty. Without the Cullens this place just wasn't the same. Everything was here down to Edward's Piano. It was as almost they never left. Except everything was covered with thin cloths. I walked through the house, needing to find some kind of clue. A clue that could symbolize the feelings that I could cast out. I headed towards his room, I could see many journals opened and placed all around the floor. It was like he never left. But the thing was I didn't feel anything.

Nothing that could indicate that I had feelings towards him. I knew then that I would always miss my other family, but I wouldn't miss him. It was something that I had to pass through. I didn't need to dwell on him any further.

I descended down the stairs, I stopped though. Hearing a rustle of trees from behind the house. I ran towards the back door, looking from my right to my left. Seeing if there was anybody there. I walked out slowly not wanting the person, if it was a person to know that I was there. In my peripheral vision I saw three silhouettes. They seemed to be running, but running from who. I couldn't see nobody behind them. They were headed into my general direction. I hurriedly went somewhere that nobody could notice where I was.

I could hear muddled voices surrounding the inside of the house. The voices were getting clearer. They had entered the room that I was hiding in, noticing that I stopped breathing altogether. Not wanting to draw them in to where I was. I was lying underneath Carlisle and Esme's bed. I could see the boots of the men that were in the bedroom. They stopped and took an inch closer to the bed, but turned the other way.

I was about to let out a breath. When I felt a tug from my feet and heart. The tug from the strangers and from my heart. I was feeling the pull and I wanted it to stop. The pain was unbearable. I screamed aloud, but was soon silenced when someone knocked me out.

XxX

My eyelids slowly opened. The blurred figures were standing right in front of me. I blinked a couple of times willing my vision to become clearer. But was little use. A guy stepped closer to where I was sitting. On what appeared to be the couch in the living room. He seemed to be the leader of the group as I scanned my body. He moved his arm and pulled my left wrist, showing him James's bite- mark. He grinned a little, which was way creepier than it looks.

He backed away and gathered his friends. They talked and yelled with each other in what seemed like hours. It was almost night when they stood in front of me, the leader lifted my wrist and held a syringe in his hand. He held the syringe against my wrist, as the fluid sprayed out. Making the bite re-start if that was possible? How could humans have this medically? Vampires weren't allowed to tell that they existed?

"Hope you survive, and we'll be here when you awaken." He said when he plunged the syringe into my wrist. My body went wobbling, as I could feel the burning fire that was rapidly spreading making my heart hurt as I wanted to scream. But I didn't, I was being changed into a vampire. Somehow without a vampire, this wasn't the change that I was looking for.

Caius's Point of View

I have been a vampire for thousands of years. My brothers and I have ruled the vampire race for years that I can't put a number. My brothers: Aro, and Marcus have ruled along with their mates. Unfortunately my dear brother, Marcus's mate Didyme was killed by my dear brother, Aro. Such a travesty that I wouldn't want to remember, or bring up. Marcus always seemed disinterested in what we the Volturi, were meant for. Just as I, when it came to pathetic humans.

We had sent Alec and Dimitri on a mission of the sorts, to see the Cullens and to make sure that they were keeping our secret a secret. So we were all surprised on what Alec had to say. That a human knew about our existence. What was Carlisle thinking, he who had stayed with us a couple years back? Would know that vampires weren't meant to be out, we weren't allowed to be revealed. Our laws have kept us safe from all the dangers of being revealed by the humans for a millennia.

I was so …. I couldn't put it into words. I glared at my brothers and Aro seemed to take it from there. "Felix, and Dimitri go to where this human resides, and make sure to bring her here alive."

They both nodded and bowed. I flicked my wrist, there sign to leave. As soon as I flicked my wrist I felt a pain deep within my non-existent heart. A pull of sorts, I looked over to where my brother Marcus was sitting and immediately asked him to look into my bonds. He seemed shell shocked at what he saw.

"My dear brother, you have a mate. But…."

"But what! Awnser brother!"

"She's … she's in danger and she's in the process of changing."

"How could she be in danger, and how… wait! Could she possibly be the human that knew of our existence?" Marcus didn't seem to know as he only replied with saying that our bonds were black, that she was in immense pain. I could somehow feel it in my heart. Without a single word to my brothers I rushed to catch up with Felix and Dimitri. I needed to find out what this feeling was. I just needed to.

Bella's point of View

The burning was immense. My body writhed in pain, I screamed a lot. Making the strangers gag my mouth with a cloth. Every fiber in my being, was like having acid run through your body. I could actually feel my flesh burn, the substance, from what I could feel defiantly wasn't a vampire's venom. It was different, the substance was now reaching my heart my body seemed to stop and I could feel my temperature drop, as my skin became porcelain and my eyes opened with bright- venom- blood, red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

During the process of changing they had moved me to what appeared to be a steal enforced cage. Along with iron bars, so that not even a vampire's strength could break through. The change had hurt, it was even more powerful than a vampires. I wonder how these ignorant self- absourbed humans had attained it? They were all sitting in front of the cage. Staring down at me as if I was some kind of experiment. Which I was. This made me angry as I rapidliy stood up and tried to break my prison.

It was no use as one of them said that I couldn't break throught it. Even if there was a vampire who processed super strength wouldn't be able to break through it. At this moment, it reminded me of Emmett. For some strange reason thinking about him, or the Cullens at this point didn't hurt.

The leader stood up as the smell of blood flowed through the air. Heightening my senses as the tug in my throat and chest heaved. I could hear myself whimpering as the red liquid dripped from the palm of the leader's hand. The palm swayed through the air, making it near impossible to keep in check.

"Why are you doing this?" He gave no awnser as his buddies from behind laughed at my own inability to break through the cage. As I just laid there in the corner, as an experiment that wouldn't be free. Just like all other experiments there not to be thougt over forever. Which meant that I was running out of time.

The hunger deep within myself was getting to be unbearable. I was even surprised that I hadn't lashed out yet. Since technically I was still a newborn. Newborns were known for their rash decisions and thier inability to think of what they're doing. I was a newborn and I had one thing that all others well except Carlisle had. Control.

"Because we can" He whispered as a drop of blood landed on my nose. I curled back further into the cage and covered my nose and mouth with both of my hands. I had to control this hunger. I couldn't degrade myself any further. My eyes focused on the blood seeping out of the leader's palm. He wrapped a white rag around it and grinned evilly towards my direction.

"What was in that syringe that you gave me? I know it wasn't a vampire's venom. So what was it?" I said with a growl that was starting to turn up in my voice. He didn't give an awnser, all three of them went out of the room. As there last gazes glanced over my direction which only made the fire within me grow. I needed to break out of this prison. Wishing that someone would help me. But even if someone had come, they couldn't break through.

It was beginnning to be daylight as the sun shined through the curtains. I could see my skin erupting in diamonds. This was the first time that I saw my skin like this, this was one of the pros of becoming a vampire. The beauty of being a diamond, though the sunlight. I closed my eyes, as I felt the heat from the sun's rays. Making my body feel the sense of hope. I re-opened my eyes as I was standing suddenly in the living room outside of the cage.

My first thought was 'how did this. . . '

With my vampire hearing I could detect that they were on thier way back. With no time to think on the subject of my great "escape" I used my vampire's speed and strength to crack the necks of two of my tormentors. Leaving the leader, as I gripped his neck and started to tighten the hold.

He was saying something, but that made me grip even more. I could hear the sound of his heart going from a regular rythem to an irregular rythem. He was dying he knew it, as I went a step further and dig my teeth into his neck. He had screamed as I found myself relishing in the taste of blood, as my body was going through the feeling of eurphoria and pleasure. My body pressed against his all I could think about was the blood, and how this chance would be everyone's undoing.


End file.
